1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to shipping and storage containers, and more specifically, to a large bulk, collapsible container comprising an outer bag and an inner liner, wherein the liner is associated with the outer bag with connectors. The invention is likewise directed to a method of manufacturing same.
2. Background Art
The use of containers having an outer bag and an inner liner has been known in the art. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,472 issued to LaFleur et al. Another such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,040 issued to LaFleur et al. The disclosure of each of the foregoing references is incorporated herein in its entirety.
Generally, the prior art discloses large bulk bags and liners receivable in the respective bags wherein the liners are attachable to the bags by connectors. Each such bag is made of a generally flexible woven fiber material and the liner is made of a film or sheet of flexible impervious material. When filled, the bag and liner are generally cubical. When empty the container can be collapsed and folded into a generally flat and compact configuration with the liner in the bag. The liner is generally connected to the bag at selected locations so that when its contents are being discharged, the liner can collapse on itself independently of and without being substantially restrained from collapsing by the bag. Such connections may be detachable from the bag such that the liner can be replaced as desired. In certain embodiments the connector between the bag and the liner comprises a woven or non-woven flexible fabric having an adhesive layer for attachment to the liner at strategic locations. A portion of the connector is free of adhesive and is attached at corresponding strategic locations on the bag.
While such containers have been quite successful, there have been drawbacks relative to their construction and manufacture. For example, in many instances, the connector between the bag and the liner often includes inherent weak regions which lead to failure. In addition, the construction of such connectors and the application of same to the liners has generally been a labor intensive process which increases manufacturing costs and manufacturing time. Indeed, the connector has been one constraint relative to automated liner production.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the deficiencies in the prior art. For example, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a connector which has an improved interface with the liner.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide for a connector which is adaptable to positioning and securement on the associated liner by way of automated assembly equipment, to, in turn, reduce the cost and production time of such a product.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.